Be Kind! Rewind!
by Mastodon'sWorstNightmare
Summary: Yu screwed up big time. All he was told was that he forgot to do something during his trip to Inaba, and sent back to fix it. However, he has no memory of his entire adventure! Only a psychotic demon thing that calls itself "Magatsu-Izanagi" that keeps pranking him. You know, dingdong ditching, tearing up his homework, throwing him in front of buses. It's gonna be a bad year...


It was finally time.

Yu had boarded the train leaving Inaba, staring out the window at the friends he had made over the insane year he had.

Kanji was crying freely, along with Rise and Teddie.

Yosuke tried to wear a goofy grin and gave a thumbs up to the train, but his shaking hand gave away what he really thought about his best friend's departure.

Naoto tried to look strong and composed, but much like Yosuke, her quivering lip let Yu see through the facade she tried to put in place.

Yukiko and Chie were hugging each other and bawling their eyes out.

All in all, he was glad that he was able to make such an impact on his friends. He was finally able to come to terms that he would need to leave them eventually, but he knew it would not be forever. He could visit them anytime he wished. He felt stronger thanks to them. When they were all together, he felt unstoppable! Like he could fight a god and win!

Still...

He could have sworn that he was forgetting someone. A name at the back of his mind, one that refused to become clear.

"_**Is something troubling you, master?**_" The powerful voice of Izanagi boomed. It sat next to its user, his gray coat touching the floor, even though its head was already touching the ceiling. Its yellow eyes pierced straight through Yu, reading every detail he had. Its bandana flowed with a nonexistent breeze in the train car. Every few seconds its whole body would flicker, as if its image was a mere projection.

"I think I forgot about something..." Yu said simply, looking out the window as the train began to move.

"_**I am sure that it was nothing of importance,**_" the Persona said in its usual, meditative attitude, "_**we have accomplished all that we desired.**_"

"Y-Yeah..." Yu tried to listen to the words of his true self, but he could not shake the feeling that somewhere, somehow, he forgot about something. "I'm trying to believe that. I still can't get the idea out of my head."

"_**Are you sure that you simply do not wish to spend more time with the girl?**_" Izanagi asked, in a complete shattering of his usual personality, teasingly.

"M-Maybe..." Yu admitted. It was probably just that. He wanted to stay with his friends so he was making any mental excuse to get off the train.

"_**It is better to leave this be,**_" Izanagi said, flickering more and more, "_**Your friends have already accepted your departure. Do not mock their emotions now with wild assumptions.**_"

"You're right." Yu looked over to his Persona, seeing the now constant flickering of its image. "Hey... are you alright?"

"_**O—cour-ster.**_" The Persona outright vanished, leaving the seat next to Yu completely empty.

"_Guess it makes sense in a way... He wasn't meant to exist in the real world._" The thought saddened Yu, but he merely sat in quiet acceptance. He knew he needed to say goodbye to them all eventually, even to the friend he made with his inner self. He no longer needed the warrior spirit.

It all just drained him. Enough that he just needed a short nap.

* * *

><p><em>The room was blue... and familiar... wait.<em>

"_Why am I back in the Velvet Room?" Yu asked the two occupants of the mystical vehicle. One being a tuxedo wearing man with a nose far too long for its own good, and the other a beautiful woman dressed in... blue._

"_You failed in your first attempt, I'm afraid." Igor, the nose man, said bluntly. "You forgot two crucial details that have shifted this future to calamity."_

"_What!?" Yu gasped in disbelief. He found the killer! How could he have forgotten something!?_

"_So I'm afraid that you must do over this year."_

"_WHAT-!?"_

* * *

><p>"-A GREAT DEAL ON THIS HAND SANITIZER!" Yu shouted out excitedly in the small general store built into the train station. He could not believe it! Three for the price of one!? They were practically paying <strong>him <strong>for the stuff!

"Sir, you've been standing there talking about that sanitizer deal for the past hour," a disgruntled employee, who clearly did not see the importance of such a fine deal, said tiredly from behind the counter. "Will you please just buy it and go away?"

"I'm not sure if I am worthy enough for such a good price..." Yu said, putting on his rubber gloves.

"_Got to always watch out for... __**germs**__..._"

The mere word sent chills down his spine. Unlike many of the children in his health class, as a child, he actually paid attention to the strange hand-washing propaganda/scare tactics used on their frail minds. Due to that his fear of all things dirty and unclean festered. He still remembers when one of his parents came down with the flu.

"_I don't care if I missed three days of school! I refused to let my father infect me with his evil, __**evil germs**__..._"

Needless to say, he had issues.

From wearing gas masks during cold season to practically swimming in sanitizers, the guy refused to get sick in any way possible.

"_It doesn't help that my parents are forcing me to go to Inaba for an entire year!_" He mentally shouted. "_I spent so much time making sure that the house was neat and clean! I'll have to start all over when I get back..._"

Just as the thought slipped from his mind, something zipped right past his sight. It was so sudden that he wasn't even sure it happened, finding his neck twisted towards the source of the disturbance. But all he saw was the afternoon crowd, bustling through the station in direction or another.

"Sir!" The employee called desperately, exhausted by the actions of one psychopathic teenager with a strange fetish for hand-washing. "If you buy that sanitizer and promise to please leave, I'll throw in some disposable wipes or something!"

"Now you're talking my language," Yu said, grabbing the pack and walking towards the counter.

* * *

><p>Yu had barely made the train by the time he found his seat, the contraption already moving as he made his way down the aisle. His bag of toothpaste, sanitizers, various scented soaps, a few scented candles, and a complementary pack of sanitized hand wipes swung freely as he walked, occasionally bumping into other passengers as he tried to sit down.<p>

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was much smoother.

He found his seat and took a long, and well earned nap. The mental exhaustion of having to deal with such a crowded subway station was not lost on Yu. Mental images of the coughs and sneezes that he possibly didn't catch haunted his mind as he tried to clear his head.

"_I-It's just one year! Surely it won't be so bad...!_"

"_**Bud, you're fucked.**_"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

The menacing voice in his head sent a rush of adrenaline through his system as he sprang from his seat, falling face first on the floor.

"Kid," one of the passengers, a foreign looking business man said in fluent Japanese, "you okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" Yu said, getting off the floor and opening his new pack of wipes, quickly using one on his face to clear the filth that stuck from his little 'surprise'.

"Nightmare?" Was all the man asked in response.

"I-I think so..." Yu tossed the dirtied wipe into the trash bucket next to his seat, which was definitely not his personal one he brought from home. They didn't allow him to bring it on board. "But, I didn't really fall asleep."

"Lucked out then," the man said, "didn't get to the screwed up parts."

With that, the man turned his head down and read from the newspaper Yu didn't notice he had with him.

The rest of the trip was quiet, simply consisting of Yu looking out the window to the ever growing country side.

"_M-Maybe it won't be so bad!_"

* * *

><p>The train station seemed to have been more menacing than the last one, and for the completely opposite reason.<p>

Not a single person was passing through the, admittedly small, station as Yu walked to the outside door. Everything felt so strange and alien to him, yet almost _familiar _as well. He had already found the exit, opened with both gloves _and _wipes (never trust the country's hygienic quality!), and had already found a middle-aged man and little girl waiting for him outside.

In fact, the rest of the events turned into a giant haze. It was almost as if-

"_**Fuck you! We are hurrying through this crap and getting to the good parts! Everybody's seen this shit a thousand times already... Basically, Handy-man met with his uncle and his cousin. They all went to the gas station and the living bar of soap started feeling sick. They all went to the guy's house and yadda yadda. Now here's where I come in!**_"

* * *

><p>Yu looked around the room he was given by his uncle, various boxes containing his stuff laid out carefully for when he had the time to get everything settled.<p>

"_I just move here and I'm already expected to go to school._" The thought made Yu chuckle as he laid on his futon. His body felt heavy after the day's events, his eyes slowly sinking every second.

"_But what can go wrong this year? I'm in the middle of nowhere..._"

* * *

><p>The air around him felt heavy, a thick fog surrounding him as he laid on the floating red panels that acted as a floor. Every movement caused them to jostle and sink slightly, causing Yu to panic and decide to try not to move after he rose to his feet.<p>

He was still in his sleep wear, a pair of sweat pants and a gray long-sleeved shirt.

"Wh-Where am I!?" Yu shouted in panic. He couldn't recognize a single centimeter around him! It was all alien and strange! Like he was suddenly thrown into some weird alien ship or a bullfrog's worst nightmare!

But what drew his attention was the menacing slither of some unseen creatures.

There were more than one, that was obvious by the uneven tempo of the sloshing of their bodies. Every moment seemed to pass quicker, bringing them ever closer to Yu.

"Wh-What the hell are you!?" He screamed to the unseen entities. But he did not receive an answer. All he heard was the slimy skid getting ever closer.

One finally got into his line of sight, clawing its way out of the fog. It was a black blob creature with a mask on its face. Its body contorted and shifted with every movement it made towards the terrified, gray-haired teen.

Yu threw his arms in front of himself, hoping to shield his body from whatever the ever enclosing creature planned as it approached.

Which did not help whatsoever when the creature sent a sharp tentacle straight threw his abdomen.

Yu could feel nothing but pain, icy yet agonizingly hot anguish that rendered him speechless as he looked down to see the thick, slimy tentacle pierce his midsection. Blood poured from the wound, dark, thick blood that rained down when the creature lifted the teen in the air, slamming him hard against the ground. He felt a chill spread through his body as the other blobs circled around him, meeting up with their companion.

"Pl-Please... No..." Yu looked towards his wound, seeing a mess of blood and fleshy tubing that he recognized as his intestines. His eyes tore themselves away from the wound, not wanting to have him lean over and vomit and risk spilling more out... and not just blood. His mind became fainter as he quietly accepted his fate. It was all a nightmare anyway! It had to be. They'd charge him and he'd wake up in his futon at his uncle's house.

But the pain made him shallow on the point of 'none of this is real'. He felt the pain. The electric shocks through his system as his nerves exploded with pain signals. None of it was real... but it really felt like it was.

"_Gonna die in a dream... That's a first._" Yu closed his eyes, waiting for the moment where the monsters would rush at him and tear him to pieces.

A sudden quake threw him on his front, causing blood and more intestines to spill from his body as he screamed in agony. It was as if something landed right next to him, something big and heavy.

"_**Geez... One meet up with Shadows and you're already bleeding like a stuck-pig,**_" a heavy and powerful voice spoke. Every word had a slight and sharp rasp to it, as if the speaker was growling.

The next thing Yu could hear, as he tried to pick himself up from the floor, was the sounds of metal tearing through flesh. Each one was begun with a mad grunt and followed by mad laughter. Whoever was fighting the creatures was having the time of their lives. The squeals of the beasts signified their deaths at the hands of the mysterious voice.

"_**Ah... You never forget your first kill...**_" the voice sighed happily before giving an annoyed grunt, "_**That's right... Forgot about you.**_"

"Wh-Who are you...?" Yu's breathing became shallow as he gave up trying to get up, deciding to bleed to death on the floor instead.

"_**Who am I?**_" The voice began menacingly, "_**Let's just say I'm God. Your God. Least the only God that's listening right now. What do I want? Same as any God, a little faith. As without faith, I am nothing. And without me, you're **_**fucked**_**.**_"

Yu's mouth flooded with more blood, his taste buds and nasal passages flooded with the coppery taste and scent.

"_**You don't have to die...**_" The voice continued. "_**If you trust me, if you take my hand, you don't have have to worry about your little.. uh... **_**slip up**_** again...**_"

With those words, Yu reached out to where he heard the voice from, trying to grasp what ever 'hand' it was talking about.

"_**Oh... you **_**will **_**be fun...**_"

* * *

><p>Yu awoke with a start, practically leaping from his futon. His body was soaked in sweat, drenching his clothes and still flowing. His breathing was erratic and heavy as he tried to calm himself down.<p>

"_It was all a dream... nothing else..._"

The thought reassured him somewhat, allowing him to steady his breathing and-

"_**Hey there, buddy!**_"

Scream like a small child at the figure standing in the middle of his room.

* * *

><p>Yosuke was not having a good day...<p>

His alarm refused to go off until ten minutes before school started...

His bike refused to stay in a reasonable direction the entire trip...

And he was sure that he had just heard a little girl scream in terror as he made his way to school...

"Wait, wha-?"

* * *

><p>Yu kept screaming for over two whole minutes, just staring at the figure in front of him.<p>

It was a very tall, almost human like creature. Its face was concealed in a read mask that only revealed a pair of piercing yellow eyes. Its body had a long, flowing red coat that emphasized the black details on its outfit. In its claw-like hands held a large, one-bladed naginata that scratched against the ground. All over its body were sickly looking veins that added to the menacing aura that being emitted.

"Wh-What the fuck are you!?" Yu shouted in fear, almost releasing his bladder at the sight of the sinister looking giant.

"_**Already told ya!**_" The being said mockingly as it sat on Yu's couch, kicking up its legs to reveal a pair stumps where feet should have been. "_**I'm your god that saved you from your little escapade in dream land last night.**_"

"N-No! That can't have happened!" Yu was officially about to have a panic attack. He clearly lost his mind and was hallucinating a large red thing in his room and... sitting on his couch? "That was a dream! Nothing else...!"

"_**Kid,**_" the being began condescendingly, "_**you gotta wise up soon. The shit you and me are about to go through will make that dream of yours look like a cake walk.**_"

Yu merely ran his hands through his hair, trying to grasp the situation.

"_**Ain't no situation to grasp,**_" the being began coldly as it snapped to you, grabbing his face in less than a blink, "**You're**_** mine... You need **_**me.**" It gave a crazed chuckle as it ran a claw through the teen's hair. "_**And, of course, my little boyscout needs to be getting ready for school! You're gonna be late, dipshit.**_"

"Wh-Why would you care about my education?" Yu asked uneasily, watching one of the monstrosity's claws hover far too close for comfort over his eye.

"_**Trust me when I say, it'll be better for the both of us if we just play by the rules.**_"

* * *

><p>Yu walked down the intersection to get to his school, seeing the other students gossip amongst themselves. Of course, none of them had a demon following them, so they were-<p>

"_**Whoa, whoa! Who said anything about me being a demon? I got a name, you know!**_"

"Then what is it?" Yu mumbled to himself, trying not to attract attention. Apparently no one else could see the flying red thing, so he assumed that if he was caught trying to have a conversation with it, he would become very good friends with the inside of a padded cell.

"_**Name's Magatsu-Izanagi... but that's too long for, uh, **_**casual conversation**_**. Call me whatever you like!**_" The way that the spirit finished its sentence made Yu feel that he shouldn't call its bluff...

"_**No, I'm serious! Call me Fuck-Face, Redtard, Masked Weirdo, whatever your little heart desires!**_"

"Okay... How about Re-?"

"_**THINK FAST!**_"

Before Yu could react, Magatsu-Izanagi threw him right into the path of an oncoming student's bicycle.

The screams of pain from both parties flooded the air as the collision ended with Yu and the other student smashed into the nearby light post. The moans of the two frustrated the malevolent creature, surprisingly.

"_**Oh please... Jumping in front of a kid's bike? That's a dick move man...**_" Magatsu gave a cruel laugh as Yu picked himself up off the ground, cursing his luck that a trashcan was in the way of the collision.

"You pushed me in the way, you asshole!" Yu could not keep his rage from overriding his general sense as he shouted at the floating figure.

"_**One little joke and you're whinin' like a school girl...**_" Magatsu patted Yu on his head. "_**For a dick, you are such a pussy...**_"

"I could have died!" Yu pulled out a rotting banana peel from his pocket, fighting to keep his vomit down. "I thought you said we had to play by the rules?"

"_**Trust me, sunshine,**_" Magatsu looked past Yu's shoulder to see the other student, one he knew as that Yosuke kid, getting off the ground. "_**You'll know when we break the rules.**_"

"Oh man..." Yosuke said as he shook his head to clear out the excess trash that decided to stay for a bit. "My bike's gonna be a junker at this rate."

"_**Talk to 'im.**_" Magatsu said simply.

"He's one of the 'rules'?" Yu asked sarcastically.

"_**Yep.**_" The terseness of the statement shocked the gray-haired teenager.

"Hey, man," Yosuke said as he approached Yu, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Yu said, trying not to look at Magatsu instead.

"I don't know what happened," Yosuke said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I just lost control of it, you know?"

"Yeah..." Yu looked at Magatsu, who decided to practice his golf swing with his weapon... using the other boy's head as a target. Each swing got closer and closer, speeding up each time. "B-But I'm alright! How about you?"

"I'm doing alright...?" Yosuke could not keep the surprise from his face at how the new guy went to instantly worrying about his safety after Yosuke hit _him_. He usually got yelled at by the people he hit instead...

"_**Alright, you two,**_" Magatsu cut into the conversation, "_**You gotta get goin'. Don't wanna break the rul-**_"

_'__**IZANAGI!?'**_ Another voice shouted out.

"_**You gotta be shitting me...**_" Magatsu put a claw over its face, clearly embarrassed about something.

"What was that!?" Yu shouted out in surprise.

"Oh shit!" Yosuke did much the same. "We're gonna be late! Hop on, new kid! We got no time to lose!"

With that, Yu was swiftly kidnapped by Yosuke and taken to the school by bicycle, leaving the red spirit to deal with something it wished it would need to worry about later.

'_**Dude! What the hell happened!?**_' A strange, disco-dancer dressed frogman asked as it approached the groaning figure.

"_**I swear to God, I will kill you...**_" Was all Magatsu could say in response.

'_**Dude, you don't look too good. You're all veiny... It's pretty creepy.**__' _The frog-creature floated around Magatsu, who looked ready to impale the thing and go back to messing with Yu.

"_**There's a dick joke in there somewhere, but I think you need to have a higher intelligence before you can get it...**_"

This caused the other floating being to freeze dead in its tracks.

'_**Did you, Izanagi, also known as Buzzkillanagi, just make a dick joke!?**_'

"_**Buddy,**_" Magatsu started floating away from the other being, "_**there's a lot you need to catch up on. Now shut up before I fuse your nut sack to your chin and make you stand on your face.**_"

'_**Man, wait until the others hear about this!**_' The other said excitedly.

"_**I'm sorry... **_**others**_**!?**_"

* * *

><p>Yu had just been introduced to his class, apparently ending up on the teacher's 'shitlist' for little reason beyond the teacher deciding to do it. He sat next to a girl in a green jacket, who was chatting with a girl dressed in red. He wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He was mainly focusing on how the spirit thing <em>tried to kill him just a few hours earlier<em>!

"_Why did he do that!? That thing's a damned psychopath!_"

"_**Help... me...**_" Yu tried to block out what he was hearing. He did not have time for it!

"_**They won't... **_**shut up**_**...**_" The feeling was mutual!

"Hey, you're the new guy, right?" The girl in green asked casually, tearing Yu away from his mental barrage.

"Y-Yeah!" He ended up shouting, damn near screamed. "So-Sorry... Yu Narukami." He said as he extended a hand that held a disinfectant wipe.

"Ah... You're one of those germaphobes?" Chie gave a teasing smirk as she looked at the red face that the new guy had.

"_**Tell that girl that her... **_**friend**_** won't stop trying to get me to eat steak with her...**_"

"_You shut up! I am... wait... what!?_"

"_**Fine! You seem to have forgotten who wears the pants in this relationship... Hey, Tomoe! Loverboy is checking out Yukiko right now!**_"

An unspeakable anguish exploded in Yu's genitals, as if they were ran over by a truck filled with bricks that backed up a few times. His shriek was so loud that many were beginning to doubt the true gender of the new kid with the performance.

"_**Hehehe... worth it...**_"

"_You are not a nice man..._"

"_**Now that you learned your lesson... **_**GET ME AWAY FROM THESE THINGS BEFORE I START KILLING PEOPLE!**"

"_H-How do I do that!?_"

"_**Just say my name. It'll bring me to ya, and they don't know how to summon them yet.**_"

"_Fine! Magatsu-Izanagi._"

"_**Out loud, dumbass...**_"

"_Bu-But there are people all around me!_"

"_**Just mumble it, genius!**_"

Yu gave a sigh. His reputation would never heal if he was caught...

"Magat-" Yu began in a whisper.

"Hey, new guy!" Chie called out.

"-SU-IZANAGI!" Yu screamed at the top of his lungs.

The whole class went dead silent. Everyone just stared at Yu, who looked as though he was just told that he had super cancer, his grandparents died, his pets skinned themselves, his mother went to hell, and now he has to deal with it.

Plus side... Magatsu appeared next to him, laughing like a maniac...

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" The red being keeled over, leaning on one of the desks as it tried to slow its laughter down.

"_I hate you... So very much..._"

"_**Yeah, well you're stuck with me.**_" It said as it finally stopped laughing. "_**Better get used to this, buttercup. A few, uh, old friends'll find you eventually.**_"

"_Please... Just kill me... I mea-_"

"_**Whoa! Don't say anything like that! You're practically begging to break the rules doing that.**_"

"_Why do you care!? You tried to kill me just three hours ago!_"

"_**Yeah, and I didn't. Because I actually want to make progress in this shitty little redo you got.**_"

"_What are you talking about!?_"

"_**You'll see eventually.**_"

* * *

><p><em>AN_

Here's Plague to the introduction to a whole new story!

It all started when I beat Adachi and got the, as I put it, "evil-Izanagi". I then saw a bunch of P4 fics where Yu is just sent back in time to redo the year and I thought, "Why not add a dark twist on this?"

So Izanagi is replaced with his corrupted self, who takes a lot after the Terror Mask from Splatterhouse. In fact, I wrote a lot of its dialogue in the Mask's voice. Jim Cummings destroyed that role.

But this is a side project to my Berserk/Persona fic (most unlikely pairing of universes...). I also have plans for a P3 one, but that is put on the burner for now. If people like this, I'll keep it going. But if not, I'll probably keep updating it when I get bored of my other one. :I

But please review so I can improve my writing. For some reason, I'm really hoping not justifiably, I feel like this has a lower quality than my other story. That may have something due to the fact that I skipped a lot of increments of time. My reasoning for that is because if you're reading this **you have playe****d the game**. And that you **enjoy retellings**. So I just couldn't justify hiding the whole point of the story with information we've all seen more than a dozen times.

B-But anyway! You will notice that I torture Yu pretty bad in this. I'm doing that to add a bit of humor and show the contrast of Izanagi and Magatsu Izanagi, how one is nice and the other is an asshole.

**It will get worse.**

There is a rule that I hinted at, but won't show right now. Just know that this story will earn its rating.


End file.
